Resident Evil 4: Alternate Dream
by Writing Evasion Girl
Summary: Leon Kennedy has moved on with his life since the Raccoon City incident. He is now an U.S. government agent and has adopted a six year old girl named Blaire. Life seems to be just fine until during a summer vacation in Europe, Leon's solitude is broken by


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Resident Evil 4: Alternate Dream  
  
By: Writing Evasion Girl  
  
Story:Leon S. Kennedy has moved on with his life since the Raccoon City incident. He is now an U.S. government agent and has adopted a six year old girl named Blaire. Life seems to be just fine until during a summer vacation in the countryside of Europe, Leon's solitude is broken by rampaging people, who aren't what they seem.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence, bad language, and other suggestive themes...  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Resident Evil Franchise or it's characters. I do, however, own Blaire and a few more people who will appear in this story.  
  
Author's notes:Hi! ^_^ This is my first RE fic, so bear with me on it, especially if I have errors. This story takes place six years after RE2 just as RE4 does, but the plot is different. 1.) Leon isn't going after the President's daughter. 2.) This takes place in Europe as the RE4 real storyline does, but there's something very different about it... 3.) Wesker will make an appearance in this fic. So enjoy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----  
  
[Prologue: A Normal Vacation, right?]  
  
-----  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Leon, do you like this picture?"  
  
The road seemed endless and the dark night brought forth a calm, peaceful feeling. Leon Scott Kennedy glanced over his shoulder to look a colorful drawing of a brown bear, it's big, utterly adorable dark brown eyes revealing its cuteness. The six year old looked at Leon with her big, dark brown eyes and smiled softly to him. It had been an entire year since Leon adopted little Blaire. She was such a cute thing and always kept quiet. She was perhaps a little smaller than she should've been for her age with long, light brown hair that touched her bottom, light colored skin, and always had a cute expression her tender face. Leon nodded as he turned back to the road.  
  
"Nice drawing, Mouse. We'll be at our new home soon, I promise." He mumbled to the child.  
  
She blinked and nodded. "Okay."  
  
He smiled and continued to drive down the road, though if he rubbed his eyes a little, the road would remind him of that terrible place. It was kind of funny. Six years ago, he had strived to survive in the nightmare town known as Raccoon City and now, here he was driving down a road that looked like the same road that he not only met the lovely Claire Redfield, but the same road where he first saw one of those things: a zombie. Ever since that day, he couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid when he got out on an open street or when he walked down a hallway or even when he went out to get the newspaper. It seemed strange to many, but then again, they never witness and experienced what he went through. He yawned as he glanced at the clock in the radio.  
  
It was almost nine o'clock.  
  
Turning his glance back up, he gasped as his headlights revealed somebody standing in the middle of the road. Leon cursed aloud as he hit the breaks only to send the person flying back and hitting the grand with a rush. Leon frowned and glanced back to see Blaire crying. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he reached back, patted the child's head, and slowly calmed her down.  
  
"It's okay, Blaire. Everything's going to be fine." Leon whispered in the child's ear. "Just stay calm."  
  
Blaire nodded as she wiped her tearstained face with her small hands. Sighing, Leon sat back in his seat and stared out of the windshield to see nothing but the surrounding forest along with the road he travelled on and a dirt road. Unlocking the door, Leon opened it and stepped out only to see Blaire hitting her window with fear in her eyes. She rolled down the window.  
  
"I'm scared. Don't leave me...!"  
  
Leon gave her the calmest smile he could. "Hey, relax. Nothing bad's going to happen. Just sit in the car and I'll be right back. I promise, Mouse."  
  
Blaire hesistated. Leon sighed.  
  
"Really, Blaire. I promise."  
  
Accepting this, Blaire rolled the window up and sat back down in the car. Reaching from behind, he quickly pulled out a Desert Eagle and flashlight. Checking to see if it was load, Leon crept towards the front of the car and pointed his flashlight down. There was nothing there but a card. Reaching down for it, Leon observed the business card and half of it was missing. It read:  
  
Mechnical Service 101  
  
101 Dirtfield Road  
  
Leon placed the card in to his back pocket and continued to scan the area. The only sound he couldh here was the trees sways from the chilly wind. He stopped and pointed the flashlight at his car. There was no damage beside the dent that was above the right car light. Typical, Leon sneered in his head, it had to hit my brand new car. Mumbling to himself, Leon headed back in to the driver's side, opened the door, and got in. He slammed the door and started the car up. Then, he placed the gun on to the passenger's side seat. He looked up at the mirror to see Blaire looking slightly disturbed.  
  
"Hey, Mouse...what's wrong?" He questioned as he turned and began driving down the dirt road.  
  
"Why didn't you ask the weird man directions?"  
  
Leon aburtly stopped the car and turned back to her.  
  
"What did you say?" He sounded bewildered.  
  
"The man..." Blaire pointed back. "He was staring at me weird. I think it was the same man you thought you hit, Leo."  
  
Leon stared at her. "Blaire, there was absolutely no one there when I got out the car. I would've seen him or whoever you saw."  
  
Blaire frowned. "But I saw him. He looked like he was weird, too! He looked dirty... He came from behind a tree."  
  
"From behind a tree. All I heard was the trees moving..."  
  
Leon paused for a moment. The sound of the trees swaying... Was it possible that it was the man that Blaire saw moving around? And if so, what did he want? Leon felt a headache coming on and turned back to face the road. It had been a long night and he knew he needed some rest. Starting the car up, he quickly descended down the road. 


End file.
